Life Changing Experience
by k8ln713
Summary: Bella wants to finally lose her virginity and convinces Edward, her best friend, to be her first. Though they've never had any feelings whatsoever for each other, will this life-changing experience change all that? *Entry for First Time Fumbles Contest (split into ch's) and winner of Redtini's Choice award*
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey everyone! I had entered the First Time Fumbles Contest and I won a Judge's Choice Award - Redtini's Choice to be more specific! I'm so excited because this is my first win with fanfic contests. YAY! Thanks both Redtini and everyone involved with the First Time Fumbles contest! :D**

**I have my a blog post with my banner and a whole lotta talking about the contest & such lol! So if you want to check it out, here's the link:****  
****k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2014/03/first-time-fumbles-contest-and-redtinis dot html****  
**  
**I decided to split my entry into about 6 chapters because it's kind of long, and I want to give you guys a chance to read it this way and then voice your thoughts and such after a chapter. Some chapters are a little short, but I'll be posting another one today (as this first one is really short) and then a daily posting starting tomorrow.**  
**  
****I hope you enjoy it! Thank you ****Jcat5507 (Cat) and jennej (Jenny) for beta-ing. Please review, follow and favorite! Thanks! xoxo**

**~OoO~**

"So … I want to lose my virginity," I say casually. As if losing your v-card is a casual thing.

And of course, I mention this after Edward takes a bite of his cheeseburger. He starts to cough, spitting out his food into a napkin. He continues to pound his chest, clearing his throat so he's able to talk.

"Excuse me?" he asks incredulously.

"I want to lose my virginity," I repeat.

"Bella … why are you telling me this? And in a public place, no less?"

"I don't know … it just sort of popped into my head at the moment."

Edward takes a good look around, I guess hoping no one is really eavesdropping on our conversation. He then leans forward. "That thought just doesn't pop into your head. It's something that has to be thought of for a long time. Why are you telling me you want to lose your virginity?"

I gulp. Suddenly, I'm nervous to have to explain this. Maybe I should have waited till we got back to our shared apartment. Or perhaps, I should have just kept my mouth shut about the whole thing.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Edward whispers.

"I know. You are my best friend, Edward. I love you to death."

"Then tell me. I promise I won't make fun of you."

I sigh heavily. "I regret opening my mouth about it in a diner, so can we just get the check and talk about it at home?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Next chapter! Eh... a little short, but since this is the 2nd one I'm posting today... they get a little longer starting tomorrow :)**

**Please review and ENJOY! :D**

* * *

We get back to our apartment. I kick off my shoes and toss my jacket on the couch before collapsing on it in a heap. Edward heads into the kitchen after removing his shoes and jacket, returning to the living room with a couple of beers. When he sits down, he automatically pulls me to him, so I'm practically on his lap. That's been our thing since I could remember.

"Ready to talk?" he inquires, popping open both bottles and handing me one.

"Yeah." I take a sip.

"You want to lose your virginity?"

"Yes."

"With whom? You don't have a boyfriend, and I really do not suggest a random hookup, one-night-stand-douchebag."

"And why not? Might as well give it up with no emotional attachment, because it's just gonna suck anyway."

"Believe me, it's not the way you want to remember your first time. Take it from someone who knows."

"Hey! You said you lost it to Tanya when you were a sophomore in college!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but it was a lie to get you off my fucking back, Bella!" he laughs. "I didn't want to tell you it was a hook up at a club to give you the idea that it is a good idea just to get it over with. It was a horrible experience, and it's something I don't wish upon you."

"Okay, fine. I won't give it up just to get it over with, even though, now, it sure feels like I should just get it over with," I mumble.

"Bella, you're my best friend. I'm trying to look out for you, and if I could, I'd keep you as a virgin forever, because then I know some asshole isn't going to hurt you."

I slap his shoulder. "You'd be a mean friend if you did, because I need to get fucking laid, Edward!"

I love how we don't censor anything in our lives. We can openly discuss the most gruesome of things and be so nonchalant about it. Sex is included with that. I don't know how many times he's heard me getting myself off, and he'd always joke about how I scream when I come or ask if I got carpal tunnel yet. And I've heard him with women. Sometimes he'd be fucking them on the couch, and I'd just walk past them like it's nothing.

I tend to blush easily, but not with Edward. We both find sex a beautiful, natural, primal act and that there's nothing to be ashamed of it. It's just that I have yet to actually experience said act, while he's had quite a bit of experience now.

"But you don't need to do it with some asshole that's not going to treat you the way you should, especially with your first time. I'm sure it's not gonna hurt as much … since, well, you've popped your cherry by means of a bike accident." I again slap his shoulder. He just laughs. "But your first time should be special, even if it sucks, because it's at least memorable if it happened with someone special or at a special time. And not in the way where some guy is pounding into you with no idea he just took something so special like it was nothing."

"Okay, okay … I get the fucking picture, Edward!" I giggle, stopping him from continuing by covering his mouth with my hand. Of course, he then has to be fucking gross and licks it. "Eww! You're such a dick!" I wipe my hand down his shirt and then stand up from his lap so I can go wash my hand.

"You still love me, Bella!" he shouts as I walk down the hall.

"Trying to figure out why, though!"

I know our conversation is far from over. I still have much to think about. And as I lie in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep because the thought of losing my virginity is on my mind, I think of an idea that I believe could work if Edward agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Next chapter! This one's a long one, so I hope you like it! Some questions will be answered with this ch.**

**As always, please review, follow & favorite and ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The next morning, Edward is in the kitchen, frying some bacon and scrambling up some eggs for the both of us. As much as I like to cook, in the morning, I give full domain of the kitchen to Edward, since he cooks up a mean breakfast. That was part of our agreement when it came to living with each other – we each divvy up the chores equally, and he's in charge of breakfast while I deal with dinner

I come out in my pajamas that consist of a ribbed tank top and athletic shorts and no bra, and I collapse on a stool at the breakfast bar. Edward dishes the food and slides a plate over to me, along with a fork and some ketchup – 'cause in my opinion, you can't have scrambled eggs without it.

I shove the food into my mouth as quickly as I can to avoid continuing our conversation about my wanting to lose my v-card for just a little bit. I just don't really think it's a topic to be brought up at breakfast. But of course, Edward notices my behavior.

"Bella, slow down! You're gonna choke!"

I swallow what's in my mouth, already picking up a piece of bacon and getting ready to stick it in my mouth. "No, I won't." In goes the bacon, and more eggs are on my fork.

"I know what you're trying to do. You pussied out last night and went to bed before we could finish our conversation, and now you're trying to get out of talking about it now."

I'm caught. Nothing gets past him. I've finished my food and push the plate away from me, showing him that we could talk. He's finished, too, so we grab our plates and utensils and load up the dishwasher. When the dishwasher door is closed and started, Edward takes my hand and leads us to the couch. I'm once again loaded onto his lap with his head on my shoulder.

"Talk, Bella. We need to finish this conversation."

"Well, you know I want to lose it, and you don't want me to give it up to just anyone since I don't have a boyfriend, so what's the point of really talking more about it? I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to agree to it."

"I'll be the one who decides that," Edward says.

I sigh heavily, getting off his lap to just sit next to him. Well, really kneel on the couch, facing him. "Okay. Just don't … just don't freak out about my suggestion, Edward. The only reason I've come up with this idea is because you're my best friend, and I trust you."

"What are you getting at?"

I close my eyes and just spit out the words as quickly as I can. "I want you to be the one I lose my virginity to."

I dare myself to open my eyes to see Edward's reaction. And of course, just as I predicted, his mouth is agape, and his eyes are fucking wide, as if they're going to pop out any second now. He's also so stiff, rigid like a corpse. Shit, I made him go catatonic.

"Edward … please say something," I murmur.

Edward shakes himself out of his momentary silence and asks, "What?" When I don't respond, he then asks, "Did you just say you want me to take your virginity? _Me?"_

"Yes…"

"Bella…" He shoots up off the couch and paces in front of me. "Why would you ask that of me?"

"Like I said, you're my best friend, and I trust you. I trust you to give me the best it could be, to try and take care of me, to not treat it like it's just another fuck. You know my predicament, so I believe you'd take your time to give me the supposedly memorable experience it could be. Fuck, it may suck, but at least it won't be a memory of me just giving it up for the hell of it."

"Yeah, but Bella … you should wait for someone who loves you," he whines. "I mean, for someone who's _in_ love with you, 'cause you know I love you."

"Edward!" I cry out and start to cry. "There's no one! I've tried to date. No one wants me! I'm almost twenty-five and still a fucking virgin! I should have lost it years ago! And who wants to go into a relationship with an almost twenty-five-year-old virgin? They'd just react the same way you just did if they found out I was still a virgin and they were going to take it from me. Unless they're a virgin themselves.

"Edward, I just want to get it over with, so I don't have to have it hanging over my head when the time comes that I actually am with somebody. I can just go into the relationship, and when sex is something we want to do, I don't have to burden them with the fact that I was still a virgin – obviously not physically, but the fact I had no experience whatsoever. "And if I can't get it over with with someone who will treat my first time the way it should be, I know I can have that with you, because you wouldn't treat my predicament lightly. You'd take it seriously, and you'd fucking take care of me. You don't want to hurt me, and you want me to have the best it could be, even if it truly sucks ass. And it sure as hell would be memorable, something to never tell my grandkids, because it'd be with you, my best friend."

I finish my speech. I get up and walk right past him and head to my bedroom. "I'll give you some time to mull it over. Find me when you've made your decision." I close my door and lean against it before sliding down. I, again, start to cry because I know I'm putting Edward in a position I never should have put him in. I'm asking him to be my first. It's fucking awkward to even think about it because he's my best friend, and best friends shouldn't have sex with each other, especially ones who love each other in a different way.

I've never once thought of Edward in that way. Never in the entire twenty years we've been friends. I never once felt that overwhelming feeling in junior high and high school when Edward got past his awkward pre-teen phase, and girls started hanging all over him. I never felt jealous when he had girlfriends in high school and when he went on dates in college. It's actually hard to believe he waited as long as he had to lose his virginity. Surely, he would have lost it in high school, but he always told me they weren't the ones he wanted to give it up to. Of course, he was a damn liar when he told me he lost it to his college girlfriend, Tanya, but I guess he did before then. At least he was honest in telling me a hookup isn't the best way to lose it.

I never thought of feeling things for him whenever I heard, and sometimes saw, him have sex with women. Sure, he's attractive, but to me, he is always Edward, my best friend, not someone to drool over. Plus, if I did believe I was in love with him for all these years, I don't think I could bear the thought that he didn't return the feelings. Unrequited love fucking sucks and to feel it with someone _that_ close really sucks as it tears you apart, because you have to see each other forever and know there's some awkwardness since feelings have been laid out and then torn up. I don't want to have to live my life with that. I'd rather not feel things for Edward and keep him as my friend rather than force myself to be a fucking cliché who feels hurt because I know he doesn't feel the same about me and one day lose him. I don't think I would ever want to stay alive if it ever came down to that.

I gain the ability to stand up and walk over to my desk where I know I have lesson plans to write. The one thing that sucks about being a new teacher is that your life pretty much revolves around your job until you get the hang of it and know you're not the low man on the totem pole anymore. And this is why I can't even have a relationship.

Believe me; I did not lie when I said I had tried. I dated and did have a relationship with one guy in college as a freshman, but when he wanted sex, I knew I wasn't ready for it because we were still fresh in the relationship and we hadn't even said the ILYs yet. As an eighteen-year-old in college, I had the coveted dream of falling in love and making love with that person after saying those words – it sounds all romantic, but it never came true. He dumped me because I wouldn't give it up. What a fucking douche. And both me and Edward said that. Edward also told me he didn't deserve a girl like me.

Other times when I tried to date, things just got in the way, like schoolwork, student teaching, and part-time jobs. And now that I've finally graduated, with both my Bachelor's and Master's degrees, gotten my license to teach, and gotten a job, there just seems to be no time to actually have fun. I can't afford to screw up so early in the game.

Occasionally, Edward and I have gone out to dinner or for drinks, but our time is usually interrupted when some bitch swoops in and takes his attention away.

The few times I actually am able to relax with my best friend are always tainted. And I guess I can't blame any guy from not coming to hit on me because they see Edward, probably assuming he's my boyfriend. And I swear, one time, Edward actually gave a guy I'd been eyeing, and the guy eyeing me back, the evil eye, silently telling him to stay the fuck away from me. The guy got the message. If Edward wasn't a friend looking out for me, I'd definitely say he was being possessive of me because he was in love with me and telling every available guy, and some unavailable guys, to leave me be. But I know Edward doesn't love me that way. I would know by how he acts around me or by what he does with me.

Hours pass and still no word from Edward about his decision. I'm losing all faith that he'll agree. And I'd completely understand if he didn't want to be my first. It really is an awkward situation to put your best friend in. I've finished my lesson plans for the upcoming week and decide to lose track of time by pinning funny shit on my Pinterest board just to keep my mind off Edward and the possibility that I might lose my virginity to him.

Just as I turn to check my clock, seeing it is exactly five in the evening and that I should start dinner, a knock sounds at my door. I get up and open it. Edward stands there looking so distressed. Fuck, I did a number on him with our talk.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Sure." I open the door wider to allow him to come in. He chooses to sit on my bed, and I sit right next to him. I'm impatiently waiting for his answer. I just want a "yes" or "no" answer from him. But I know that Edward is a thinker and one who has to give an explanation with everything, so I'm mentally prepared for a spiel from him about how he will either agree or disagree to take my virginity.

"So … I guess you're waiting for me to tell you my decision, right?" Edward starts off quietly.

What did I do to the man who's been my rock for twenty years? He's never like this – so timid, so torn up, just so fucked up because I put him in this kind of position. He shouldn't have to be. I wish I had never weighed him down with the idea. We wouldn't be sitting here acting like this if I hadn't.

"If you don't want to do it, I completely understand. I don't want to put you in a position where you have to do something so life changing for the both of us. I regret opening my big fucking mouth," I tell him. I think some other nonsense that I don't even know what I'm saying comes out, but I'm stopped when Edward covers my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, Bella." He chuckles. "At least let me tell you if I do or don't want to go through with this."

"But why would you want to agree to this, Edward?" I ask. My voice is muffled, but he understands me, though he does release his palm from my face to let me speak clearer. "It was a mistake to even suggest it."

"No. It wasn't. Your point was right. I did tell you that you should experience this with someone who'd take care of you and won't be an asshole and treat it as a meaningless fuck. This milestone, I guess you can call it, is important to a lot of people, and they want to make it as memorable as possible. It can suck for some, and it can be tormenting for others because it's so bad." He laughs aloud. "But it can also be absolutely perfect because they're not worrying about if it's going to hurt or suck or happen too fast. They think about the fact that they're sharing this first time together because they trust and love their partner.

"Now I know that we're not in love with each other, and you really should wait to share your first time with someone you're in love with, but I know that the reason you're even suggesting this to me was because you love me – 'cause I'm the most awesome best friend in the world – and ultimately trust me with this experience. You said that I can try to make it as memorable as possible. And I will try."

"So … is that a yes?" I wonder.

"I just told you I'd try!"

I smile and hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around me as well.

"Thank you," I murmur into his neck.

Edward pulls back and kisses my forehead. "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Next chapter! YAY! This one consists of mostly conversation about what they plan on doing, but I stuck in some humor and a little flirting, I guess. Edward's a little cocky ;)**

**Hope you like it! Please review to tell me what you think! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

We decide to not just get it over with at that moment.

No. We have a lot more to talk about.

So after dinner, we get to talking.

Again with a couple of beers and me sitting sideways on his lap, Edward lays out all the things he needs to know about me, regarding menstrual cycles and birth control, about when and where I want to do it, about if I feel comfortable being naked around him or if I should wear my bra and have blankets around us to deter us from looking at our naked bodies … just a whole bunch of shit.

Okay, well, my period and birth control isn't "shit" – it's quite important! I'm surprised and weirded out because he wants to know when my period is coming, or if it has already come, and if I'm on some sort of birth control. And if I am, do I still want to use a condom?

"One at a time, Edward!" I giggle.

"Bella, this isn't a laughing matter. I agreed to fucking take your virginity, and I deserve to, at least, have some ease of mind about you."

"All right, all right! My period is planning on coming in a few days, so prior to that, and definitely during that, is not the right time. I'm a bitch when I'm PMSing, and you know it. I am on birth control. I take the pill every morning when I wake up – every day at the same time. Honest. So the gross stuff is now covered."

"Okay. Um … condoms still? I'm clean, I swear. I always used condoms. But I just want to know if you want to use one."

"It doesn't matter to me. I mean, I believe you when you say you're clean and always use protection, and I trust my birth control in its claims that it's to protect me from getting pregnant. But if you feel more comfortable with a condom, I understand."

"Condoms can make it last a little longer with guys. I heard nothing feels better than going bareback, but perhaps I should just use one."

"I don't care, Edward. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

"I'll make the decision when the time comes."

"And I don't care if I'm naked in front of you, Edward. I've seen your dick already. Quite impressive, I may add." I smirk.

Edward smiles cockily and wiggles his eyebrows. "You been checking me out?"

"Not on purpose, you perv!" I elbow his gut.

"You know you do on purpose, Bella. Don't lie! If you haven't been, you wouldn't be commenting on the size of my massive cock."

"As I was saying before we got off topic – I don't care if you see my boobs or my pussy. And I don't care if I see you in all your naked glory. We're not supposed to feel weird about this anymore, and we've never felt weird about the topic of sex."

"You're right, you're right." Then he smirks. "What about positions?" Another eyebrow wiggle.

I roll my eyes. "What is with you?"

"Okay, all teasing aside, I just want to make sure you're comfortable with everything. My dick size and how we have sex, especially."

"I don't know. Standard missionary is fine with me. It's only the one time. It's not like we're going to be doing it again."

"You never know, my dear friend. You never know." He chuckles.

"Okay, fine … I've always wanted to try … um … riding a man. And if, hypothetically, I never get the chance to have sex again, at least I got to try something besides standard missionary."

"All right. As you wish."

I again roll my eyes. "I guess if we're talking about being naked, dick size, and positions, can I ask something this time?"

"Sure. What?"

"Kissing and touching … is that allowed?" I ask straight forwardly.

"You mean, you want to know if I'm comfortable kissing you or groping you and you groping me."

"Well, yeah. Maybe kissing would be weird, but I believe it makes things better. It doesn't even have to be the lips. It can be the neck, the chest, shoulders … I just want to know."

"I wouldn't mind kissing you, Bella. You look like you've got great lips that are worth kissing. All pouty and such. Ooh … you'd probably be good at suck–"

"Don't even go there, Edward."

"I was trying to say that you'd be good at it and look good doing it. I wasn't asking that you suck me off."

"Oh … sorry."

"No worries, Bella."

"Would you want to?"

"What? Suck cock? Hell no. I'm for pussy all the way."

I growl. "No! I mean, would you want me to … give you oral?"

Edward groans, shaking his head. "Ugh … I hate technical terms. I'm not expecting anything from you. This is all about you. I want to make sure you have a good experience, or as good as an experience as possible, as it's your first time. If you don't want to suck my cock, then I'm not going to force you or even ask you to. But I wouldn't mind getting a taste of you. In case you can't orgasm during sex, at least you can get some pleasure in another way."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah. I'd lick your pussy," Edward answers nonchalantly.

My eyes widen and I turn away. I so was not expecting Edward to tell me that. To be honest, I was expecting just sex. I didn't think that I'd be worrying about positions and whether Edward was going to go down on me, too. I thought everything was going to be standard – missionary, a few pumps in and out, orgasms from at least one of us, and it'd be over and done with.

But I'm glad Edward is asking these questions and telling me things he wouldn't mind doing. That means he is thinking about me and what'd be good for me. He could also be just very horny, too.

"Hello? You there, Bella?"

"Huh?" I answer.

"You were, like, staring into space. You okay? You're not second guessing anything, right?"

"No. No, I'm not." I smile.

"You sure? It's not too late to back out."

"I'm not backing out. In fact, I can't wait, Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Alright! The one you've all been waiting for his here! ;D Hope you enjoy it in some way or another lol!**

**Please review and ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

Two weeks pass. I go through my time of the month, experiencing some moments where I bitch out for no reason other than my hormones are fucking out of whack. But during the entire time I have my period, I'm unusually horny. All I want is sex, and I almost beg Edward to fuck me, because all I can think about was sex and how it's any day now that he will be my first.

But now the time is here. My period's been gone for about three days, and I'm mentally prepared for tonight. Edward has been so good to me these last couple of weeks, too. He cooked us dinner a few nights during my period because I was just so awful to be around and that was one thing that made me feel better.

He even went out and got me tampons when I had run out unexpectedly. He didn't even act weirded out, which weirded me out. This time he just said, "Okay."

Today, he surprises me with my favorite flowers – orange tulips – and in the note, he says to dress nicely tonight. Of course, I bombard him with questions about what he is planning, and to get me off his back, he simply tells me that he wants to take me out for dinner before we do the deed. He even booked a hotel room, too.

"A hotel room?" I ask. A sweet gesture, but seems weird to me because it is us we're talking about. I don't need that to have sex with him for my first time.

"I just thought that since we're already planning on trying to make this experience as memorable as possible, we might as well go all out. Plus, I thought you'd feel more comfortable with not having your first time in either your bed or mine. It may be your first time, but it's also my first time with you, and I didn't want to have to think about all my past partners being in my room or just our apartment to ruin this for you. It's just going to be us."

"That's so sweet, Edward. Thank you." I had lean up and kiss his cheek. "You're the bestest friend ever."

"For a teacher, you shouldn't use that word. 'Bestest' isn't a word."

"Oh, shut up!" I laugh. "But you are, Edward. I couldn't ask for a better best friend than you. Love you."

"Love you, too. You know that. And that is why I'm doing all of this."

"Thank you."

"You should start getting ready. Reservations are at seven."

I listen to him and start getting ready. I want to make sure I look and feel perfect, which means I have to groom like it was nobody's business. I normally get waxed: legs and a Brazilian, but everything's growing back and I just can't have stubble, so I shave everything. It's amazingly weird how I'm willing to pretty myself up for Edward. There've been times when I couldn't care less what I look like around him, and he'd never comment on whether I looked fucking awful or not.

After showering and shaving, I get started on my hair, wanting to curl it. While I set my curls by pinning them up, I start on my makeup, keeping it simple yet dramatic with winged eyeliner and dark, berry-stained lips. Once I am made over and my hair is officially done, I pull out my go-to little black dress, nude pumps, and a black sweater. I also grab my nude-colored clutch to throw the essentials in. Without Edward knowing, I did buy condoms. I stash a couple in my clutch. At least I know I have one in case Edward forgets or whatever. And we never know if my first time could be a few times. I'm not expecting it, but I'm thinking ahead, should the moment occur.

Edward knocks on my bedroom door at 6:45, and when I open it, he's stunned silent.

"What? Do I look bad?" I panic.

"No! No, Bella. You actually look the opposite. You look good. Really good. Beautiful."

I blush. "Thanks, Edward."

"Come on. Dinner awaits."

We have dinner, and it's perfect. I know it's not a date. It's just Bella and Edward having dinner. We don't go to an expensive restaurant. We go to our usual mom-and-pop Italian restaurant down the street that has the best fucking lasagna in town, even beating my own, which has been claimed to be the best by my friends and family. We talk about nonsense like work and about our other friends but never bring up what's to happen tonight. I'm glad though. I'm nervous as it is. I just put those thoughts aside for a little bit.

When it's much later and we've stuffed ourselves to the point where I'll probably never be able to fit into this dress again unless I work out for a month straight, we leave the restaurant. Now, the nerves and excitement kick in. I know we're not heading home. We head the opposite direction to the Hilton that's a little bit away.

We arrive, the valet parks the car, and we go upstairs to the room Edward has booked. And it's a beautiful room. And of course, the bed just mocks me, making me feel like I'm going to throw up.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asks, sounding nervous himself. I don't blame him. It's my virginity he's taking, but it's me he's doing this with. His best friend.

"Yep. I'm good." I kick off my shoes because they're starting to hurt, and I'm getting a head start on undressing for this moment.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to. You know that, right?"

"I want to. I've been nervous and excited for a long time now, Edward."

He nods, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "Okay, so I was thinking that we should just ease into this slowly."

"How?" I breathe.

Edward lets out a breathy laugh before coming a bit closer to me. He lifts up his hand and caresses my neck and hair. "Like this, Bella." He then leans down, but stops himself before he's too close. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"So, do it," I say.

And he does. And I will be honest … it's the best kiss I've ever experienced. I never thought that Edward, whom I'm not in love with and never have felt that way for before, would kiss me like this and make me rethink my feelings for him based on that one kiss.

It starts out slow, with just his lips covering mine, until I moan and my mouth opens up a little. Then our tongues are tangling, our breaths are sharper, and the speed picks up. I'm now making out with Edward. Our arms are wrapped around each other, and he's slowly walking me backward to the bed. Just as I collapse on it, we part, and Edward is just hovering over me.

"Good start?"

"Yeah," I answer. "Can you kiss me again? I liked it."

He smiles and answers me by kissing me again. Eventually, I push him over so he rolls onto his back and I'm straddling him. I feel his erection against my inner thigh, so I know that in some way I'm affecting him, turning him on. I know he's enjoying what we're doing.

I slip off my sweater and toss it on a chair and start undoing Edward's belt. Behind me, I hear shoes falling to the floor. Once the belt is undone, I start to unbutton and unzip Edward's dress pants, and once they're halfway down his legs, I really get a good look at the incredible bulge that his cock is creating in his black boxer briefs.

"Shit," I whisper as I stare at it. I knew he was well-endowed from the brief times I've seen it when I'd accidently walk in on him fucking a girl, but now that I am seeing it – still covered, mind you – up close, I realize how big he is.

Edward lets out a loud laugh at my expression. I just ignore him and look away, focusing on getting his pants off. He's already unbuttoning his dark blue dress shirt and peeling it off his shoulders, also tossing it to the side with the other clothes. He's mostly undressed and I still have my dress on.

"You're still too covered, Bella." Edward then pulls me back to him to kiss me again while also pulling down the zipper that's on my left side to rid me of my dress. The sleeveless dress starts to fall from my shoulders, and Edward gets to work on getting me out of the dress. When my upper torso is exposed, Edward stops what he's doing to stare at my chest, which has been enhanced due to my push-up bra.

"Holy fuck, Bella." He groans, moving his face in to nuzzle my tits and kiss the valley between them. This makes me giggle. He pulls his face away and I move my chest closer to him so it's pressed up against his. We kiss again, and Edward's mind must be back on getting my dress off of me. When it's gone, and all I'm left wearing is my matching bra and panty set, Edward starts to feel me up. He starts with cupping my ass and letting me grind up on him, and then he slides his hands up my back and around to the front to cup my left breast. He pulls down the bra cup to tease my already pert nipple. This then leads to the bra being unlatched and thrown to the side.

At this point, Edward only has seen me in either with no bra or with a bra and no shirt. This will be the first time he's seen me completely topless. And apparently, it makes him turn stupid or something. He stares at and touches me, teasing my hard nipples and massaging my tits, making me moan 'cause it feels really good. He doesn't speak.

I pull away because I need him to stop. It feels too good. Plus, I want to fully undress and get him naked, too, so we can have sex.

"Where are you going?" he finally asks.

"Nowhere."

"You're not regretting it yet?"

"No. Are you?"

"Fuck, no."

"All right then." I lay down on my back, Edward turning his head to look at me from where he's lying.

"Let me make you feel good, Bella." He hovers over me, ready to peel down my panties.

"Before you do, Edward, and I don't want to make this awkward, but just know I trust you. You've been so good to me this evening, and as weird as it is that I had to ask you to do this for me, I know there couldn't be anyone better than you that I'd want to share this experience with."

"I feel the same, Bella." He presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Okay … you can proceed." This makes him laugh, but he collects himself and starts to pull off the last bit of my clothing. I'm now stark naked, lying on this huge bed in this hotel, ready for my virginity to be taken away by my best friend. And nope … it's not awkward at all. I thought it would be at some point tonight, but it isn't. It feels natural.

Edward gets a good look at me and then takes off his boxer briefs. I get a good look at this gorgeous man who agreed to do this with me, and I can't believe I'm this lucky. On top of him being the best friend a girl could ask for and who'd do anything for her, including taking her virginity, he's fucking hot, too, and I can't stop staring at his excellent physique. And at his huge cock. Damn … I don't even know how that's gonna fit. I may no longer physically be a virgin (stupid hymen breaking while riding a fucking bike), but I sure as hell am going to feel like one when that monster starts pushing into me.

"You okay?" he asks, knowing that I'm overthinking all of this.

"Yeah. Just … _wow,_ Edward."

"I know." He winks. And I roll my eyes at his cockiness.

Edward again starts to kiss me and touch me, starting with my tits. He kneads them and tweaks my nipples. I whimper in need. Slowly, he moves down my body, kissing my skin along the way, but still groping my tits. He starts to move one hand away from me, trailing it down my belly and to the apex of my thighs. He presses a thumb to my clit, and a shock jolts through me, making me yelp out and lift my ass off the bed before coming back down. Edward does it again, continuing his ministrations of massaging the bundle of nerves, and I can't keep my whore of a mouth shut. He rubs my clit and then brings his other hand that's been attacking my nipple down to plunge into me. Two of his fingers slip right in; that's how wet I am. As he fingers me, my inner walls start to contract around them.

"Shit, Bella. I can feel you tightening around my fingers."

I only moan in answer.

Edward stops rubbing my clit and replaces it with his tongue. I almost come on contact. The way he laps at my pussy as he thrusts his fingers in and out of me, slowly going faster and faster, makes me writhe around the bed. I can't stop mumbling, "Yes" and "Don't stop" and "God, that fucking feels good." I close my eyes and let the sensations take over me as I start to feel that tightening in my stomach that alerts me that I'm about to come. My hands find their way into Edward's hair. I run my fingers through his locks, massaging his scalp and making him grunt around my pussy as he licks it.

And then I'm coming, making me scream out Edward's name and a bunch of nonsensical words, heavy breaths, profanities, and sounds as I thrust my hips against Edward's mouth and tighten my grip on his hair.

I come down from my high after a minute or so, and Edward crawls over me. He smiles and kisses me. I taste myself on his lips and tongue and am surprised it tastes better than I thought it would – possibly, it's because I taste Edward, too.

Edward pulls away from me to just look at me. I ogle him, too.

"Ready?" he asks in a whisper.

I nod. "I have a couple condoms in my purse if you want to use one."

He briskly nods and moves off of me to go looking through my clutch to pull out a foil packet. As he walks back, he's already ripping open the packet with his teeth. He then grips his cock to slide the latex over him. He sits up on the bed and pulls me over so I straddle him.

"I believe you mentioned you wanted to ride me for your first time." Edward chuckles.

I blush. "I don't care. I just want to do this … with you, Edward."

"You will. On top of me. I want you to control this. You move your body, and my body is just going to follow. You tell me if you want it to go faster, slower, harder, softer. And if you want to change the position. Plus, we both get to see everything that happens as you ride." He winks, and I blush again, nodding in understanding.

"Okay. You ready?"

"Yep," I answer.

Edward grips my hips and lifts me up so I'm kneeling over him rather than sitting on his body. He positions himself in a way that will let my body engulf him, and then I will come down on him. One hand leaves my hip so he can grasp his cock. Edward then guides me down over him. I close my eyes as I wait for him to enter me, for me to feel the pressure of it going inside my body. When I feel him slide in, I whimper, and holy shit, he feels amazing.

After a few seconds, I know he's all the way in, as much as my body could take him. There is a slight tinge of pain because he's so much bigger than my Rabbit is and much bigger than I had expected him to be when I asked him to be my first.

"You okay?" I hear Edward say.

"Mmhmm. Just give me a minute."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No. But I just need to adjust. You're pretty big, Edward."

We laugh, but then contain it because I don't want to laugh through my first time. I want to scream out only in pleasure.

"Okay … I'm good. We can move now."

"Good. Just lift yourself up and plunge back down. Set the speed and I'll follow."

I listen to him, slowly moving myself up and down and gradually going faster. Edward catches onto the speed I'm setting, and his hips move up and down in time with me. I lean in toward him and grip onto the metal headboard of the bed to give me some leverage as I start to really move.

Throughout the entire time, Edward holds onto me in one way or another. He grips onto my hips in a vice grip or fondles my tits or pussy – sometimes both at the same time. Our breaths are heavy. Our words are husky and laced with innuendo, profanities, and comments on how amazing this feels.

"Edward," I moan. "Fuck!"

"That's it, Bella. Keep moving. Keep going. Fuck, you feel good. And you look so good on top of me, riding me. I can do this with you all night, baby."

That word right there, "baby," starts to push me over the edge. I don't want to come just yet; it feels too good to stop. But I can't help it. I'm coming.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…! Oh, oh … yes! Fuck, yes! Ohh!"

"That's it, baby! Come on my cock, Bella. Fuck, you're so tight when you squeeze me!"

Because I'm so used to making myself orgasm and not worrying about a partner's orgasm, I almost just collapse on top of him and stop moving, but I know that I have to let Edward come. I want him to come. I keep moving my hips, relishing the feeling of my orgasm as I bring Edward along with me.

"Fuck! Bella!" he screams out in ecstasy, pumping in and out of me three more times before stilling. He loosens his hold on me, pulling me up and off his cock. He slips out of me, and I whimper at the loss. He felt so good, and for my first time, it really had been amazing. And now, I believe that no future time will ever live up to my expectations after experiencing this with Edward.

I roll off of Edward, thinking that we'll just sleep on our own respected sides, but after Edward disposes of the condom, he pulls me closer to him, letting me lay my head on his chest. I feel him caress my hair, and I almost nod off, but his voice keeps me awake a bit longer.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" he asks.

"Better than I imagined, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night, Bella."

"Night."

With a kiss to my head, he slowly drifts off to sleep, and I soon follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: I am sooooooo sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was so busy all day yesterday and when I got home, it slipped my mind. Please forgive me... and forgive me because this is the last chapter of Life Changing Experience :( I'm so happy this story got the response it got, and I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed it! :D I think you're gonna like the ending of this.**

**As always, please review!**

**So without further ado... the final chapter of Life Changing Experience! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, Edward isn't in the bed. I hear the shower going, though. Knowing that Edward isn't in bed with me tells me he was just doing something I asked of him. There aren't any feelings of wanting to cuddle in bed with me or fuck me a second time.

No. He did his duty. It's over with. We will now just go back to being Bella and Edward: best friends.

It sucks, because now that I have experienced this magical rite of passage with Edward and know that probably any future time I have sex with someone won't be as good as what I felt with Edward, all I want is Edward. Do I want him to fuck me or make love to me again? Hell yes! Am I in love with him? No. At least I don't think I am. I do love him because he's my best friend, but just one night of sex doesn't make us soul mates. Do I want us to potentially become more than best friends? I think I do. I just don't know what Edward wants, and I don't want to bombard him with anything of the sort. Especially, if he doesn't feel the same.

Since I'm naked, I wrap myself completely in the white sheets, and I wait for Edward to get out of the shower. When he does, all he's in is a towel, wrapped low around his hips. He notices that I'm awake, and he greets me with a "Good morning!"

"Morning," I answer as best as I can without any tone of awkwardness, because, honestly, it does seem awkward to me. He's masking any discomfort he may be feeling with his usual demeanor.

"You go shower, and I'll get us all checked out and packed up. We'll get breakfast at a diner."

"Okay," I answer, smiling as believably as possible. I hop off the bed and run into the bathroom. Since I forgot my clothes, I hope Edward isn't around when I finish. That way, I can change in the room. Despite him seeing me naked last night and doing things with me that normally we wouldn't have, I feel that discomfort. I hate that we had an amazing night together last night, and the morning just has to ruin that fucking good feeling.

I quickly shower and dry off. I wrap the towel around me and exit the bathroom. Edward isn't there, so I start to change in the room. I only get my bra and panties on when Edward comes back. And though he's seen me in much less, I still wrap my arms around myself.

"Why are you covering yourself up, Bella? I already saw you completely naked."

"Yeah … but still. I'm half naked," I tell him.

"Are you embarrassed about what we did last night?" he asks.

"Of course not! It's just that I don't have any clothes on except this, and you've never seen me like this until last night. I still have to get used to that."

I go to put on the extra set of clothes I brought with me, but Edward stops me by pulling me into his arms, my back to his chest. "Get used to it quickly, then." His hands roam up and down my sides. It's as if he actually wants me and wants to see me in just my underwear – or nothing at all by the way he said it.

I push his hands away and move away from him. "Edward, don't do this to me. Don't say those things and touch me if you're just going to play with me and my heart, because after last night, my heart has changed its stance on our relationship. All we did was make a deal: you take my virginity and give me the best it could possibly be so it's not some meaningless fuck with a random guy or a future boyfriend who won't appreciate the opportunity of sharing such an intimate experience.

"Because it was a mutual deal, I don't expect you to want me again or feel things for me. If you don't feel things for me, don't feel me up like that or say those things to me, because I can't bear the thought of falling for you after one time and you not feeling the same for me. 'Cause I think that's what happened. I think I fell for you, as more than just my friend. If you're not going to feel the same, let's just put last night behind us and go back to the way it was."

I turn around and again go to put my clothes on. But what happens next is that my bra is unsnapped and falling off my shoulders and onto the floor. I let out a squeal and turn to lash out at Edward. He just stands there, grinning.

"Edward! Why'd you do that?" I exclaim, covering my breasts up with an arm and bending down to collect my bra. He grabs it first and tosses it farther away from me and then closes in on me, trapping me with his arms.

"Because I want to see you naked again. Because last night changed things for me, too, Bella. I don't intend to mess with you or make a pact with you that we're fuck buddies. It won't ever be just sex. To me, last night wasn't even 'just sex.' I especially don't want to hurt you in any way, because I feel things for you. What I want to say and do to you, I want to do it for a long time. I intend for that to happen, Bella. For the longest time, I never saw you as anything but my best friend.

"Over the years, you've become a beautiful woman, and I still saw you as just 'Bella.' But last night, you opened my eyes, and the experience we shared was more than I expected. Because I think deep down, I did love you more than I do already and believe you are my soul mate. I think I didn't want to feel anything more because I never want to lose you. But I can't deny my feelings anymore. You're my forever, Bella. It's fucking cheesy. I know that. But you are. While I've been with other women before, I want you to be my last. And while I was your first, I really hope I'm your first, your last, and your one and only."

Edward then pulls away. "If what you just said is true, that you don't want me to mess with you if I'm not going to have any intentions of being with you exclusively, that your feelings for me have changed, I only hope that it meant that you want me in that way, too. I want you, Bella."

I smile. He wants me. God, I want to jump up and fucking down now. But without a bra on, my boobs will fucking hurt. I'm also scared of my feelings for him, but knowing he loves me doesn't make me as frightened. "Yes, Edward. I want you in that way. I want to give this a chance." I walk back into his arms and press my naked chest to his. "So now that we're giving this a go, and you already have my bra off, you have any intentions of ridding me of these panties?"

"Fuck yeah, baby." Edward groans before capturing my lips. "Never have I ever felt this way before, Bella. You've bewitched me, it seems. You're all I want and think about. I had to jack off in the shower, and only you filled my sex-crazed mind."

"Oh yeah … what did you imagine?" I tease.

"Let me show you." He winks.

He then kisses me, forcing the both of us to fall onto the bed in a heap of tangling arms and legs and writhing bodies.


End file.
